SKuBMAVL Folge 8 Überbissparty
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Vegeta bekommt eine feste Spange und das wird kräftig begossen. Spezial Guests: Yugi, Thea, Joey, Tristan


Überbissparty

Zahnarzthelferin: komisch kuck  
Merit & Selas: an Vegeta zieh Jetzt komm endlich!  
Sanji & Bakura: Vegeta schieb Hab dich nicht so!  
Vegeta: NEIN!!! Am Türrahmen festklammer  
Ich will nicht!  
Selas: So viel Theater wegen einem Zahnarztbesuch!  
Vegeta: Ich bin ein Saya Jin und bekomme kein Karies!  
Ein richtiger Mann muss außerdem nicht zum Zahnarzt!  
Sanji: Ich bin ja auch nicht der Patient!  
Bakura: Jetzt reichts aber! Vegeta mit Stecknadel in Hintern pick  
Vegeta: Wuahhh! Türrahmen loslass  
Sanji: zur Zahnarzthelferin Hallo, schöne Frau! Vegeta hat hier einen Termin! flirt  
Zah: nachkuck Natürlich! Bitte nehmen sie im Wartezimmer platz! Selas: Vegeta am Ohr ins Wartezimmer zieh Jetzt komm schon!  
Merit: Sanji Kopfnuss geb Was fällt dir ein, mit der zu flirten?  
Sanji: Sorry, Prinzessin! Hehe…  
Mibo: reingestürmt komm Bin ich noch rechtzeitig?  
Selas: Was willst du hier?  
Mibo: Na Vegeta beim Zahnarzt! Das darf ich doch nicht verpassen!  
Selas: Schon gut! Vegeta Bummiheft in die Hand drück Hier! Beschäftige dich bis zu dran bist!  
Vegeta: freu Kuckst du mit mir Bilder an, Selas?  
Selas: PM les Nee, lass mal!  
Vegeta: zu Sanji und Merit kuck  
Sanji & Merit: NEIN!  
Bakura: Na dann kuck ich mit dir!  
Vegeta: Nein! Das ist meine! Heft in Arm nehm  
Bakura: -  
Zah: Herr Vegeta! Sie sind jetzt dran!  
Vegeta: Bummiheft ankuck Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig…  
Selas: Heft aus der Hand nehm Ich kauf dir ein Neues! Merit: Ab jetzt! Vegeta zum ZA schieb  
Vegeta: zitter schwitz

Wenig später: Vegeta sitzt im ZA- Stuhl. ZA kuckt in Vegetas Mund:

ZA: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…  
Vegeta: Wach oh, oh!? Mit offenem Mund red  
ZA. Die werden wir alle ziehen müssen!  
Vegeta: WAS?  
ZA: Kleiner Scherz! Aber sie brauchen eine Spange!  
Selas: Fest oder lose?  
ZA: Fest!  
Selas: prust  
Vegeta: Mit bunten Gummis?  
ZA: Welche Farbe darf es denn sein?  
Vegeta: Blau währe schön!  
ZA: Wir haben leider bloß rosa!  
Vegeta: -.- Warum fragt er mich dann erst…

1 Stunde und viel Rumgezetter später:

Selas: ins Wartezimmer komm und um Fassung bemüht ist  
Vegeta: -  
Merit: Hey, Vegeta! Lächel doch mal!  
Vegeta: -.- Spange zeig  
Alle: Buhahahaha! lol  
Vegeta: anfang zu heul Ihr seid so gemein!  
Mibo: schnell Foto mach  
Alle: weiterlach  
Selas: Nicht weinen, Vegi! Ich kauf dir jetzt dein Bummi!  
Merit: Los! Das müssen die Anderen sehen!

Wieder zu Hause:

Mokuba: Und? War es schlimm, Vegeta?  
Vegeta: Spange zeig  
Mokuba: Alles klar! mitleidig kuck  
Kaiba: Das hat er nun von seinem ewigen Rumgekloppe!  
Atemu: Haha! Siehst du blöd aus! So ein Loser! lol  
Marik: Pharao! Auch ihr hattet als Kind eine Spange!  
Atemu: Marik auf Fuß tret Wie meinen?  
Marik: Schmerz unterdrück Schon gut…  
Mokuba: Wie lange musst du die denn tragen?  
Vegeta: 3 Jahre!  
Mokuba: noch mitleidiger kuck  
Kaiba: Haha! auslach  
Zorro: mit Kaiba im Kreis tanz Vegi hat ne Spange… Vegi hat ne Spange …  
Mokuba: Seit ihr fies!  
Bakura: Mich würde interessieren wie ihr es geschafft habt das er den Mund aufmacht?  
Merit: Wir haben ihm gesagt die Spange würde ihm unendliche Kraft und Unsterblichkeit verleihen!  
Kain: Und da ist er drauf reingefallen?  
Vegeta: Sie meinten die Spange währe in Drachenblut gebadet worden, und ihr kennt ja alle die Sage von Siegfried!  
Kain: Ja eben! SAGE!  
Selas: Bummiheft aus Tasche kram Hier! Deine Belohnung, Vegi! Vegeta: Danke! grabsch  
Kaiba: Seit wann liest du das Bummiheft?  
Merit: Seit 1903! Hab die ganze Sammlung unter seinem Bett gefunden!  
Bakura: Echt?  
Atemu: Darf ich mir die mal borgen, Vegeta?  
Vegeta: Mh… Mach nur!  
Sanji: Lasst uns Vegetas neuen Schmuck feiern! Ich mach Cocktails!  
Selas: Ich dekoriere!  
Bakura: Und ich besorg uns die Stripperinnen! grins  
Merit: Bakura am Kragen fest halt Wenn hier jemand stippt, dann du!  
Atemu: Willst du das wir erblinden?  
Merit: Schnauze! Bakura ist heiß!  
Sanji: Hey!  
Kaiba: Ach, und was ist mit mir?  
Merit: Du auch! Aber das liegt nur am Geld!  
Mibo: Mit Bierkiste aus Keller komm Lass krachen, Alter!  
Vegeta: Ich hab keinen Grund zu feiern! Ich hasse die Spange!  
Selas: Ach, das überlebst du schon!  
Merit: Außerdem lässt sie dich jünger aussehen! So… 25!  
Selas: Genau! Außerdem, seit VIB ist sie kult!  
Mibo: Und jetzt hast du was, was Son Goku nicht hat! Vegeta: oO Stimmt! freu jubbel tanz Ich hab was, was Sone Gurke nicht hat, ich hab was…  
Selas: Mibo! Bier her!  
Mibo: Runde schmeiß  
Bakura stellt sich auf den Tisch und fängt an zu tanzen  
Merit: heimlich Webcam aufstell Hähä…  
Selas: Lässt du das übers Netz laufen, oder verkaufst du die Rechte an Pegasus?  
Merit: Beides! Dollarzeichen in Augen hat  
Marik ist inzwischen zum DJ mutiert  
Musik: Ein bisschen Frieden…  
Kaiba: Marik vom Pult schmeiß Boar! Ich kotz gleich!  
andere Musik anmach (ACDC  
Sanji: Merit! Ich hab uns Cocktails gemacht!  
Merit: OH! Danke Schatz! verliebt schlürf und Sanji anhimmel  
Sanji: verliebt schlürf und Merit anhimmel  
Atemu taucht wieder auf und hat sich umgezogen - zerissenes Shirt und eng anliegende Lederhosen  
Mibo: Wie siehst du denn aus?  
Atemu: Was denn? Ich find das schick!  
Zorro: Mir wird so anders…  
Atemu: Gefällts dir? zwinker, an Zorro ranwerf  
Zorro: Ja, verdammt! Atemu auf Küchentisch werf  
Selas: Hey! Nicht vor den Kindern! Auf Mokuba, Marik, Vegeta zeig  
Mokuba: Ich weiß wie das abläuft!  
Marik & Vegeta: Wir nicht! gespannt starr  
Türklingel läutet  
Merit: Ich geh schon!  
Joey, Tristan, Thea und Yugi stehen vor der Tür  
Tristan: Hey! Wir haben gehört hier steigt ne Party!  
Merit: Ja! 10 € Eintritt pro Kopf!  
Yugi: Das ist ganz schön teuer!  
Merit: Niemand hat dich gezwungen hier auf zu kreuzen!  
Yugi: mürrisch 10 € raus kram und Merit in die Hand drück  
Merit: Und ihr? den Rest ankuck  
Joey: Yugi? Kannst du für uns mitbezahlen? Yugi: Eure Armut kotzt mich an! Merit noch 30 € geb  
Merit: Alles klar! Ihr könnt rein! Yugi: flüster Geldgeile Kuh!  
Merit: -.- Das hab ich gehört!  
Yugi: oO Selas: zu Merit ruf Wer ist es denn?  
Merit: Atemus Döddelfreunde!  
Yugi, Joey, Thea, Tristan: -  
Yugi: Pharao? in Wohnzimmer geh  
Selas: grins Der ist beschäftigt!  
Atemu: unter Zorro lieg Ahhhh!  
Zorro: Oberteil vom Leib reiß Oh ja!  
Marik & Vegeta: Stielaugen krieg Yugi: broddel, Pfanne nehm und Zorro auf den Kopf schlag LASS IHN LOS!  
Zorro: -.- Nicht beeindruckt ist Du bist der Nächste, Kleiner!  
Joey: Kaiba such  
Kaiba: Hallo Puppy! grins, Leckerli hinhalt  
Joey: Nein danke! Ich bin auf Diät!  
Kaiba: broddel Widersprichst du gerade deinem Herrschen?  
Joey: Ja, das tue ich! keif  
Kaiba: Na warte! Joey Leckerli in Mund stopf FRISS, PUPPY!  
Joey: runterschluck bähhh… ist ja widerlich! fast kotzen muss  
Thea: Was feiert ihr eigentlich?  
Selas: Vegeta hat eine Spange bekommen!  
Thea: Wegen einer Haarspange so ein Aufstand?  
Vegeta: Nein! Die Spange! stolz Spange zeig  
Thea: kreisch  
Tristan, Joey, Yugi: ungläubig blinzel  
Yugi: Irgendwie sieht das seht gewöhnungsbedürftig aus!  
Vegeta: Aber es lässt mich jünger aussehen, seit VIB ist sie Kult und Sone Gurke hat keine! freu  
Joey: zu Selas flüster Wer hat ihm diesen Mist ein geredet?  
Selas: Ähm… Hab ich vergessen! unschuldig pfeif und Bier trink  
Merit: Und? Gibt es bei euch was Neues?  
Tristan: Na ja…  
Joey: Pegasus hat jetzt ne Brille!  
Selas: an Bier verschluck Was? Der ? So richtig mit dicken Gläsern?  
Yugi: Mehr als dick! Er hat 10, 5 Dioptrien!  
Selas: Gesichtszüge entgleit  
Merit: mitmach Der ist ja blind wie ein Staubsauger!  
Selas: Erkennt der überhaupt noch seine Karten?  
Thea: Hihi! Jetzt gewinn sogar ich gegen ihn! Joey: Thea… Wir wollten es dir nicht sagen, aber er lässt dich nur gewinnen weil er an deine Tittis will!  
Thea: Gar nicht! Dafür bezahlt er brav… ups…  
Alle: WAS?  
Thea: Ähm… Das… ich meine… verdammt! -  
Yugi: erschüttert kuck Seit wann? fast am heulen ist  
Thea: überleg Seit… dem Königreich der Duellanten!  
Yugi: schnief Zwingt er dich zu irgend etwas?  
Thea: Eigentlich nicht… Mh… Nö!  
Yugi: Idee hat Machst du das nur für Pegasus?  
Thea: Wieso?  
Yugi: Ich geb dir nen Hunni!  
Thea: … Na gut! Yugi an Hand nehm und in eines der Zimmer geh  
Merit: Oh nein… Zorros Zimmer… Aber der ist eh beschäftigt!  
Selas: Was solls… Yugi kann danach gut schlafen!  
Sanji: Merit mit Hundeblick ankuck  
Merit: Was ist los, mein Prinz?  
Sanji: noch mehr Hundeblick  
Merit: dreckig grins Schon gut! mit Sanji in Zimmer geh  
Bakura: aufhört zu tanzen Toll! Jetzt hauen alle ab! nackig ist  
Zorro: am Tisch sitz und Bakura anstarr Ich bin ja noch da! grins  
Atemu: keuchend auf Küchentisch lieg  
Selas: Überlebst du es, Atemu?  
Atemu: keuch Mh… schnauf  
Mokuba: Wollen wir nicht was spielen?  
Bakura: Was denn?  
Marik: Wie wäre es mit Twister?  
Kaiba: Keine Lust!  
Mokuba: Dann mach einen anderen Vorschlag!  
Zorro: Atemu mit Sahne einschmieren!  
Mokuba: Bitte etwas ohne sexistischen Hintergrund!  
Bakura: Wir könnten…  
Mokuba: Und ohne Gewalt!  
Bakura: Mist… -  
Selas: Flaschendrehen!  
Zorro: Uähhh! Bakura pack und hinterher schleif Komm wir gehen!  
Bakura: Ich will aber Flaschendrehen spielen!  
Zorro: Okay! Flasche nehm und auf Bakura zeig Tat oder Wahrheit?  
Bakura: überrumpelt ist Äh… Tat!? Zorro: Komm mit! wieder hinterher schleif  
Bakura: Mist… -  
Selas: Also… Wer spielt mit?  
Atemu: Ich! Und Joey und Tristan!  
Mibo & Kain: Wir auch!  
Mokuba: Ich will auch! Spielst du mit Seto?  
Kaiba: Na ja… Seid froh dass ich angetrunken bin!  
Selas: Also… alle in einen Kreis setzten! Flasche nehm  
Mibo: Ich fang an! Flasche dreh auf Kaiba zeig Tat oder Wahrheit?  
Kaiba: Mh… Wahrheit!  
Mibo: Ähm… Wie gehts?  
Kaiba: Gut! So! Dann bin ich wohl dran! Flasche dreh, auf Tristan zeig  
Tristan: Tat!  
Kaiba: überleg Halt die Klappe!  
Selas: -.- Habt ihr das Spiel überhaupt verstanden?  
Mibo: Wieso?  
Kaiba: Ich darf ihm sagen was er tun soll! Mokuba: Aber nicht so! Irgendwas mit Liegestützen oder Küssen Z.B!  
Mibo: Er soll Liegestütze küssen?  
Mokuba: -.- Jetzt hat er sich sein Hirn endgültig weggesoffen!  
Mibo: Wer ist besoffen?  
Mokuba: Niemand…  
Selas: Hast du es jetzt verstanden, Kaiba?  
Kaiba: Hm… glaub schon! Gewöhnlich nehme ich nicht teil an solch Kindlichen Amüsements aber… Tristan muss Puppy küssen!  
Tristan & Joey: oO Was!? sich ankuck Uähhh.  
Kaiba: fies grins Ihr müsst aber! Hähä!  
Joey: Ich denke du liebst mich, Seto!? Kaiba: Jaja… mach ich! Und jetzt küss endlich deinen vertrottelten Kumpel!  
Tristan: Hey!  
Selas: Kamera bereit halt Aber bitte langsam! hämisch grins  
Tristan & Joey: Gesichter langsam näher, schluck, kurz küss und Zurückweich Wuähhhhhhhh!  
Selas: Foto gemacht hat Hähää! Was für ein süßes Paar!  
Tristan: Schnauze! Ich bin dran! Flasche dreh, auf Selas zeig  
Selas: Tat!  
Tristan: Hihi! Rache ist süß! Spitz die Lippen Selas! Mibo du auch!  
Mibo: Hä? Was soll ich machen?  
Kaiba: Selas küssen!  
Mibo: Warum?  
Kaiba: Jetzt reichts! Mibo nehm und auf Selas Lippen drück  
Selas: Hmpf…  
Mibo: Hmpf…  
Kaiba: So! Geht doch! Wieder loslass  
Selas: Jetzt bin ich dran! Flasch dreh, auf Moki zeig  
Mokuba: Mh… Wahrheit!  
Selas: Wo ist das Geheimversteck von Kaibas Kreditkarte?  
Mokuba: Ähm… hm… Neben unserem Pornosammlungs Versteck!  
Selas: Gut zu wissen! Moki, du bist!  
Mokuba: Flasche dreh, auf Atemu zeig  
Atemu: Wahrheit!  
Mokuba: überleg Mh… mit wem hattest du dein erstes Mal?  
Atemu: Ähm… Ich weiß seinen Namen nicht mehr, aber er war so was wie ein Grabräuber, glaube ich!  
Alle: oO Atemu: Flasche dreh Ich bin dran! Auf Kaiba zeig  
Kaiba: Hm… Tat!  
Atemu: Hähä! Zieh Merits rosa Kleid an!  
Kaiba: Wie soll ich da jetzt rankommen, du Blödi!  
Atemu: Gib dir Mühe! Los! Umziehen!

Wenig später

Kaiba zieht das Kleid hinter sich her, an das sich Merit verzweifelt klammert( Nur in Unterwäsche)

Merit: NEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!  
Kaiba: Die lässt mich nicht!  
Atemu: Merit! Lass ihn doch mal dein blödes Kleid anziehen!  
Merit: Todesblick Hast du gerade blödes Kleid gesagt?  
Atemu: Nein! Hab nix gesagt! Merit: Jetzt gib das Kleid wieder her!!!! Kaiba weglatsch, Kleid nehm und wieder in Zimmer geh, Zimmer abschließ  
Atemu: Na toll… -  
Kaiba: Ich hab keine Lust mehr!  
Selas: Wo ist eigentlich Vegeta?  
Kain: Der sitzt in der Küche und freut sich seiner Zahnspange!  
Selas: Er kann ja für Kaiba spielen!  
Mokuba: Ich mag aber auch nicht mehr!  
Selas: Na dann… gehen wir jetzt alle ins Bett!  
Kaiba: Puppy kann ja bei mir und Moki schlafen! versaute gedanken hat  
Joey: schmoll … schluck  
Kaiba & Mokuba: sabber, Joey ins Zimmer zerr  
Joey: Hilfeeeeeeee!  
Selas: Tristan! Du pennst bei Atemu!  
Atemu: Nö! Der fliegt raus!  
Selas: Vor Atemu aufbau Wie war das?  
Atemu: Vor Selas aufbau Er- fliegt- RAUS!  
Selas: Ist das dein letztes Wort?  
Atemu: Ja! Lass ihn doch bei dir schlafen!  
Tristan: Darf ich auch mal was sagen?  
Selas & Atemu: WAS?  
Tristan: Mutti hat gesagt ich soll um 1 zuhause sein!  
Selas: Na dann verschwinde! Tristan zur Tür rauswerf  
Tristan: Machts Guuuuuuut!  
Selas: Mibo! Ab auf den Kühlschrank!  
Mibo: Haha! losflieg und auf Kühlschrank land  
Kain: Ich verzieh mich in meinen Korridor! geht  
Atemu: Ich geh auch! Nacht Selas!  
Selas: Jo! Nacht! Auch ins Bett geh

Vegeta wurde am nächsten Morgen, über beide Ohren strahlend in der Küche gefunden, völlig aus dem Häuschen, weil er etwas hat, was Son Goku nicht hat- eine feste Spange.  
Und wenn er nicht gestorben ist, dann freut er sich noch heute… was ja der Fall ist, da er ein Gott ist… und ewig lebt… 


End file.
